


I keep wishing (for you to come home)

by adashofblue



Series: midnight creatures [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Modern Royalty, No violence though, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Slight Mention of Blood, mentions of fangs and biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue
Summary: Minhyun realizes coming home means surrendering his title and his pride to the king—and maybe, just maybe, his heart too.





	I keep wishing (for you to come home)

**Author's Note:**

> I, unfortunately, have fallen deep to the onghwang pit
> 
> (and why do I keep making fics no one literally asked for? lol)

When his trusty second-in-command ends his report for the day, Minhyun’s frown becomes heavy. Minki’s report was grim: a pack of rabid, wild werewolves went on a killing spree in the farthest village in his territory, making the vampires seem unable to protect the humans. It wasn’t the case, of course. Most vampires that live in his territory are being dispatched to help the southeast area of the land where Commissioner Kang is busy grooming rural area into livable villages. No one can imagine a whole pack of hundred hungry werewolves would search for food this early in late spring.

 

As a senior commissioner, Minhyun easily knows he doesn’t really have many options. The territories near his are dealing with werewolf attacks as well. His territory doesn’t house many warrior vampires—most of them even work as scholars and merchant sellers in human’s kingdoms, so pulling back the ones in the southern cities would be somewhat futile.

With the coming seasons, sooner or later more and more wild packs are coming from the mountains to find foods from small villages near the woods, and that means trouble. He has kept a good reputation and valuable treaties in most human kingdoms, near and far, and unresolved wild werewolf attacks will surely damage them.

 

“You know there aren’t many options, right?” Minki smiles teasingly, pearly fangs glowing inside his dimly lit chamber. Minhyun sighs.

“Am I really becoming really transparent for you?” his blonde-haired deputy laughs at his quip.

“You think hundred years of immortality with you and like, few years of my human life before that aren’t enough for me to understand you?”

The commissioner taps his fingers on the table. “What are you suggesting, Minki?”

Minki rolls his eyes immediately. “How many more deaths do I need to report for you to come to him?”

 

Minhyun leans his back on the leather chair. “It’s not like the problem’s guaranteed to disappear if I come to him,”

“He’s easily the strongest vampire in the whole land,”

Minhyun fiddles with the ring sitting on his right hand’s fourth finger. “He’s the king, of course he is,”

“Look, King Seongwoo would never want you to be so stressed over such a simple matter like this,”

“Is this some kind of plan for you to meet Aron in New Seoul?”

Minki huffs, ruffled shirt swaying grandly. “ _State Counsellor_ Kwak has nothing to do with this, _boss_. Besides, don’t you want to meet the king?”

“Who’s to say he’s not busy dealing with other things? Will I even be able to see him?”

Another sigh from Minki is heard. “You’re the General Commisioner of the land, you’re basically the one that should report to him about his country’s condition. You can’t keep asking Dongho or Jonghyun to report things for you. This is your territory’s issue, Minyunnie,” he says pointedly.

“Besides, you’re you,” he whispers, staring at the ring sitting on Minhyun’s finger.

 

Minhyun falls quiet at the statement. “It’s been almost fifty years and you keep acting so foolish, Royal Consort Hwang,” he reprimands, walking away from his confused friend.

 

The loud slam of the chamber’s door is probably Minki’s favorite way to say ‘I told you so’.

 

-

 

The skyscrapers in New Seoul are stark contrast to rustic buildings and small homes in his territory. The capital was once his home, the city that held his memories. Being the youngest child from the sacred pureblood family of Hwang, Minhyun held many responsibilities as a child. Marrying the newly coronated ruler of vampires has always been his responsibility. Serving the king as his beloved royal consort is apparently his second responsibility—and he thinks, he’s doing badly on both.

 

“You’re overthinking again, my sire,” Minki whispers, eyes concentrating on the almost empty road. The black Bentley Azure— _yes, a classic convertible definitely suits your old soul,_ Minki grumbles—enters the palace’s garden in no time, and Minhyun almost felt suffocated. He’s sure if he were a human, he would hyperventilate.

 

“I thought you stopped calling me sire once you got your eyes on Aron,” Minhyun chuckles, fiddling with the lapels of his black trench coat.

Minki grins. “How can I dare to call you anything else in the palace, Royal Consort Hwang?”

Minhyun’s smile falls instantly. The royal guards lined up in front of the glass gates are looking at him with shock, instantly bowing lowly when he opens the car door. Minhyun sighs, flustered when Minki bows too.

“I’m General Commissioner Hwang Minhyun from the northeast territory of the kingdom, wishing to meet His Majesty,”

The guards seem confused at the title he presented but says nothing. One of the palace ladies immediately ushers him to the king’s private chamber. Minhyun instantly realizes that this isn’t the usual arrangement when a commissioner wishes to discuss with the King. He’s not even sure if he actually wants to have a personal audience with the King like, right now, and he suddenly feels sick.

“I am going to Aron’s mansion, okay? You know where to find me, _Your Majesty_ ,” Minki grins, tapping his forearm lightly.

 

The steward asks for permission to enter in front of the king’s private chamber. An affirmation is hummed melodiously, and Minhyun’s stomach lurches. The official interaction is almost like a reminder that he’s just like anyone else, and today he’s stripped off of his royal titles no matter how persistent Minki called him with his official title. Minhyun grips the large wooden handle like a lifeline. It’s been what, a hundred years? Nothing can stop him from being nervous meeting the king, the general that won The Great War, no, no, no—his husband he barely knows.

 

Minhyun couldn’t stop grimacing when the steward announced the coming of ‘King’s Consort Hwang’. Nevertheless, he immediately bows lowly, keeping his posture straight and formal. He keeps his head down, announcing his administrative title slowly.

 

“I thought Daniel was kidding when he said he saw you coming to New Seoul,” a voice comes from the fireplace. Minhyun shuts his eyes, suddenly feeling very conscious.

“Don’t hide, Minhyun-ah,” the voice whispers once more.

 

Minhyun looks up, drinking in the sight of His Majesty, King Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo looks older, more refined than he could ever imagine. His hair is now colored ash brown, matching the golden glint of his ever-mischievous eyes. Minhyun unnecessarily breathes, counting the years that are gone from his last meeting with the young king. It’s been too long, he concludes.

 

“As you command, Your Majesty,” he breathes out a dry, emotionless response. A clank is heard as Seongwoo puts a glass to the table next to the fireplace. He walks closer to his consort slowly, eyes wildly searching Minhyun’s. He stops his tracks just a meter in front of Minhyun. Seongwoo sadly grins, eyes conveying confusion.

 

“Why did you come here?” Seongwoo asks informally. Minhyun clears his throat, eyes looking anywhere but the king.

“The northeast territory is having attacks from the wild packs of werewolves, and most of the farthest villages are now in ruins. Most of my trusted men, led by Knight Seungcheol are currently residing in Commissioner Kang’s territory as my small favor for the Kang Brothers and unable to come back before the next full moon. As a humble commissioner, I ask for your wisdom and help, Your Majesty,”

 

“Come home to me and your problems will be fixed,” Seongwoo says quickly, sitting on the velvet throne situated in the corner of the chamber. Minhyun blinks—a humanly habit he acquired from Minki.

“I am the General Commissioner of this land, and the one who is fully responsible for the northeast territory, Your Highness. I see no reason for me to leave my territory,”

 

Seongwoo suddenly appears in front of him, eyes suddenly looking sad. He carefully grips Minhyun’s chin, almost like he’s treating him like a porcelain doll. Minhyun’s blue eyes meet Seongwoo’s golden ones, and Minhyun realizes Seongwoo is looking for something. Seongwoo drops his eyes, seemingly finding something—or nothing?

 

“Stop debasing yourself and your title, Minhyun,” Seongwoo sighs slowly, fingers dropping from his husband’s chin. “I honestly thought you’d come home this time. Don’t you think a hundred years is a little too long?”

Seongwoo’s fingers linger on Minhyun’s wrist. When Seongwoo’s fingers brush the golden band that’s bound on his finger, Minhyun shivers. And vampires don’t shiver—ever.

 

Minhyun gathers all his willpower and opens his eyes abruptly. “You know I refuse to be a trophy wife that’s bound to a king without any voice and choice,”

The images that suddenly flood his mind are too clear—his sister who lives in a land so far away, living under the shadow of a too ambitious man. Her smile that faded as she gradually loses the name Hwang Sujin, becoming Royal Consort Hwang and Royal Consort Hwang _only_.

“Do I make you feel like you’re only a trophy wife?” his husband asks softly. He takes slow steps avoiding Minhyun, stopping only in front of the fireplace.

 

“As your King, I ask you, my humble servant, to stay in the palace from now on,” the king commands as the fire dance in front of him. Minhyun looks up, slightly angered.

“I thought you promise to treat me as your equal in your wedding vows?”

 

Seongwoo laughs. “Oh, so now you’re suddenly my husband again. That part regarding equality actually requires two people being in a marriage, doesn’t it?” _there’s a hint of desperation there_ , Minhyun’s mind supplies.

 

Deep in his heart, he knows Seongwoo would do anything to make him stay in New Seoul. He knows, too, somewhere inside the darkest pits of his mind, maybe he wanted this too. Maybe he agreed to Minki’s suggestion not because of his people, and that thought alone suddenly became scary for him.

 

Minhyun shuts his eyes. “My people need me,” sighs, “Seongwoo, please, these are your people and your kingdom,”

Seongwoo smiles, ever so gorgeous, ever so breathtaking. “But I need you too,”

 

Minhyun suddenly remember the nightly escapades, where he is just Minhyun, the overgrown kid-like royal vampire and Seongwoo, his human best friend. Those golden eyes were once colored black. Before anything else, Seongwoo is his best friend first, and Minhyun wonders where everything went wrong.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Minhyun needs Seongwoo, too—and the realization becomes too startling for him. In front of him, Seongwoo is grinning, knowing that he won.

 

“I refuse to demote from my title,” Minhyun whispers.

“Which title are we talking about here?” Seongwoo banters playfully. Seongwoo’s steps are always so light, and Minhyun finds his husband suddenly circling him.

 

“Save my people and you’ll know which one,” the remark has no bite, and Minhyun knows his resolve is crumbling too quickly. Seongwoo smiles, sharp fang glowing under the moody lights. His king is the strongest vampire on the land, and Minhyun doesn’t bother to refute when Seongwoo pushed his torso to the wall behind him.

 

Seongwoo’s first touch on his neck burns like fire. His fangs pulled his black turtleneck down, down, down, the expanse of milky white skin exposed for Seongwoo. Only for Seongwoo.

“Don’t you miss this?”

Minhyun smiles for the first time in the evening. “I don’t miss the people and the castle, unfortunately,”

“In my world there’s only you,” the king whispers so softly, as if it’s an intimate secret. Seongwoo breathes, warm breath traveling down Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun’s arms grip Seongwoo’s shoulders.

 

The constellation stationed on Seongwoo’s cheek is always fascinating for Minhyun. Seeing them up close like this makes him remember how much he actually misses Seongwoo—not that he would admit it out loud.

 

Seongwoo kisses his cheek, an innocent move that conveys so much emotion. Minhyun closes his eyes when he pepper kisses on his neck, sometimes grazing it with his fangs. Minhyun’s jugular point never pulsated, yet for once he almost feels it beating as Seongwoo kisses it tenderly.

 

The angle is awkward and Minhyun has to bend his knees to situate his lips properly—but it’s okay, it’s okay, as Seongwoo touches his lips, fire trailing everywhere on their bodies. The kiss becomes hotter as their tongues battle for dominance. His hand wanders to Seongwoo’s crotch, and Seongwoo groans immediately. With his hand handling Seongwoo’s member, Minhyun becomes bold.

“Bite me,” he fervently whispers. Seongwoo’s golden eyes shine. Minhyun never let anyone drink from him—drinking vampire’s blood is extremely rare within purebred vampires, yet Minhyun is offering him one of the most intimate moves a vampire can ask.

“Are you sure?”

Minhyun teases Seongwoo’s weeping member, stroking it too slowly for his liking. “I’m always sure about you, my king,” he teases, left hand palming Seongwoo’s ass.

 

When Seongwoo’s fangs punctured his neck, Minhyun lets out Seongwoo’s name brokenly. Seongwoo calmly grazes Minhyun’s abs inside his turtleneck, soothing him. Seongwoo licks the first drop of blood coming out from his husband’s neck.

The hand on his crotch becomes more frantic and Seongwoo has to breathe to stop himself from being too excited. Minhyun keeps screaming Seongwoo’s name like a mantra, high on ecstasy as Seongwoo drinks his blood. Seongwoo’s wandering hands are burning him, driving him wanting for more.

 

“You’re doing good, my king, oh gosh, Seongwoo-ah,” Minhyun moans, as Seongwoo palms his cock and licks the last blood dripping from the wound. Seongwoo feels unbearably on edge as Minhyun pliantly rubs his bulging member to his crotch. Seongwoo takes charge as he grips Minhyun’s forearms, quickening the pace of their lovemaking.

 

“Yes, you’re amazing, Seongwoo-ah,” Minhyun exhales loudly.

“I love you, god, I love you, I love you, Minhyunie,” Seongwoo rasps rapidly as his pace becomes painfully frantic. He grinds on Minhyun, driving him on the wall behind him. Minhyun looks at him, dazedly smiling as he circles his thighs on his husband’s torso. His hands grip his husband’s expensive suit, and Minhyun groans sensually when Seongwoo presses his cock hard. They hold hands as their peak becomes near. They languidly kiss when they reach their peak, white blinding their eyes. Their pants are now sadly wet and their hearts are eventually warm. Minhyun eventually hugs him, laughing at their pathetic state. Seongwoo swears his knees are too weak—he’s so painfully in love.

 

“Are you staying?” Seongwoo asks, as they lie down in the floor coming down from their high. Minhyun turns his head, stargazing at the constellation on his lover’s cheek. His mind says not _yet_ —there are so many things unresolved between them, a hundred years worth of things he missed on from the husband he doesn’t know anymore. Yet, his heart says yes—

 

So Minhyun cups Seongwoo’s cheeks, kissing him like it’s their first kiss all over again. “I’m staying in your heart, if that’s what you’re asking, my king,”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please forgive me for any errors. It's unbeta-ed and english is not my first language, sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy some onghwang here! I actually planned this to be a part of a series, and I plan to explore onghwang's past and other relationships (especially aren). Unfortunately... I'm not sure when will I continue this series, so please don't hope too much ;;
> 
> Come talk to me [@adashofblue](https://twitter.com/adashofblue)


End file.
